Alcoholic Kisses
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: The BLU team finally win a match. Two friend's settle down to cards and things go on from there. SniperxSpy. Enjoy! If anyone wants to they can make a cover for this story? :3 this is my first lemon ;D
1. Good At Cards

_"Victory_"

The sound of the announcer's voice echoed through the BLU base. The Sniper slumped from where he sat on his ledge of 2Fort. _Finally. It's about time we won_ he thought wiping the sweat from his forehead with a rag. The RED's had won the last 4 rounds and it was starting to stress him out. Along with his team mates. He stared at the dusty battlefield as his team mates whooped enjoying the release of a victory and the idea of having a day off tomorrow.

He watched as the Scout took out the remaining RED team member's with the Pyro laughing all the while. He chuckled. That scout was an odd one. He then heard the familiar _'whoosh'_ of a Spy decloaking. He didn't even look round knowing it could only be his team's Spy as the losing team's weapons automatically shut down at the end of the battle.

"Looks like we finally did it mon ami" the Spy said a slender cigarette resting between this thin lips. He rested a hand on the Sniper's shoulder watching the team enjoy their victory. "You got that right, mate" chucked the Sniper a smile on his face. "Cards again tonight?" he asked tilting his hat back looking over his shoulder at the Spy.

"Oui"

Later that night, the BLU base was alive with the sound of drunken singing and laughter. The Demoman had brought out his hefty stock of scrumpy, the engineer his whisky and the Heavy a couple of bottles of his pure Russian vodka. The strong stuff. The combination of alcohol and sweet victory caused the BLU team to join arms in merry song.

The Demoman was passed out near the entrance to the rec hall, a bottle of half-drunk Scrumpy in his slack hand, a further three or four of these bottles littered the floor where the Demoman had crashed. The Soldier, Engineer and Scout were singing drunkenly with cans of beer and glasses of whisky sloshing from their containers as they swayed with arms around one another's shoulders to their tuneless singing.

The Pyro was sat by them, nursing a can with a straw in, humming a broken tune. The Heavy and the Medic were slowly twirling around the empty space in the center of the rec hall. The Medic was singing to the Heavy in soft, slurring German. The Heavy occasionally dipped the Medic low mumbling his title. The Sniper was sat at one of the metal tables a glass of warm amber coloured liquid in his hand. In his other, a hand of cards.

The Sniper knocked back the amber liquid, draining the glass dry before he dropped the glass back onto the table. His tongue ran across his dark lips catching the moist residue. "Yer turn, mate" he said heavily to his opponent opposite him. "But of course" slurred the Spy ever so slightly as he picked up a card from the deck then discarding a card from his hand to another pile. The Sniper did the same before placing down a set of four cards. The Queens. This was bad news for the Spy. The Spy only had five sets to the Sniper's nine, making him the winner. Again.

The Spy gave a sigh before refilling the Sniper's glass as well as his own with the remainder of the content from the bottle of whisky. "Sniper when did you become so good at cards,mon ami?" This was the fifth time this evening that they had played and the Sniper had won them all. The question made the Sniper let out a loud and gruff chuckle, the sound of which made the Spy shiver unconsciously.

"Come now mate you have been calling me that since we started here. Just called me Heath will ya?" said the Sniper as he raised his glass to his lips. The Spy faltered for a moment. This was the first time he has heard the Sniper's name. He knew the rest of his team's names. Not the Sniper's till now.

As a Spy he should know everything about everyone. However the only pieces of information that was on the Sniper's record was an impressive sixteen year service with the Australian Sniper Society as their leading assassin, his last name (which is Mundy) and his Australian Nationality. (Yeah like you couldn't gather that yourself!)

A smile formed on the Spy's lips. "Well then, Bonjour Heath. Je m'appelle David" smirked the Spy as he lifted his glass in mock salute before taking a sip his eyes not leaving the Sniper's face as a look of surprise flashed across the sharp shooter's face, only for a moment. He then shot the Spy a little yet kinda cheeky grin.

"David eh? That's a nice name ya got, spook" Sniper chucked softly as he began to busy himself collecting up the cards and shuffling the deck. "Another game?" Sniper asked trying to make things seem a little more normal. The Spy picked up the empty bottle and stood from his seat. "Then I shall get us another bottle mon ami" he smiled before turning and leaving the table in search of a new bottle.

This gave the Sniper a chance to think. Here he was giving his ruddy name away to the team's elusive Spy and in exchange gained knowledge of the Spy's name. The name that none of the other team knew. David...That name kinda suited the Spy. The Sniper felt his cheeks begin to warm.

He shook his head. _Probably just the heat, _he thought shrugging out of his jacket a popping a couple of button's from the top of his shirt._ That should do it,_ he though as he dealt out the required cards to play Four Hand. When he had finished dealing the cards out the Spy returned holding not just a bottle of whisky but a bottle of the Heavy's premium vodka.

Perfect.

"Ah Four Hand this time I see, excellent." Spy grinned settling back into his chair picking up his hand of cards and began sorting them out to his liking, switching cards from his hand to his elected cards on the table. The Sniper followed suit. "There is one condition to this game though mate." he said unscrewing the bottle of vodka and filling both his glass and the Spy's fully.

"The loser of each game has to take a shot of Heavy's vodka" he finished a challanging smirk on his face as he watched the Spy pause in thought before returning the smirk.

"You're on mon ami"


	2. Alcoholic Kisses

An hour later, the Heavy and the Medic had retired in the direction of the Medic's room located in the medic bay. The Demoman had at some point gotten up from his corner and returned to his room where there was no doubt more scrumpy. The Soldier had stumbled off to bed being helped by a not much better of Engineer. The Scout and the Pyro had raced off to the training area to see if the Scout could really outrun the Pyro's flamethrower whiles drunk.

This left the Sniper and the Spy playing their drinking game in the quietness of the canteen. However, the two seemed to have abandoned their card game and were just talking. The Sniper was drifting off slightly as the Spy told him how last week he had snuck into the RED base during ceasefire and discovered that the RED Medic and Heavy were in a relationship together.

The whole of the RED team of course knew of this but chose to accept it and pretend not to know. Everyone knew what happened if the Announcer found team mates or enemies in sexual relationships with one another. The old BLU Scout and current RED Spy were the example of this.

The BLU Scout died during a battle over the intelligence. He never respawned. The announcer claimed that the young boy's death was due to a 'respawn malfunction' but everyone knew that wasn't the case. The RED Spy knew that wasn't the case that's for sure as he kicked off at the Announcer. Only to be taking out of battle for a week. Returning a broken man.

He has never attacked or defended himself from the new BLU Scout as a result.

The Sniper gave a dark and bitter chuckle as he stretched. "I guess when you don't see women for a few years ya start to swing that way" The Spy laughed softly slyly admiring the Sniper's muscles taunting under his blue shirt, as he stretched. "So mon ami... how have _you_ survived these years without a women?" The Spy asked, loosening his tie.

The Sniper laughed, the sound of it echoed loudly around the silent base. The sound of the Sniper's laugh made the Spy shudder as shivers ran across his skin. "To be honest mate, I never really went out with many girls before I came here. They were nice and all but I never really liked it much." The Sniper said, scratching the back of his neck, a red blush creeping over is strong cheekbones.

The Spy looked at the blush darkening the bushman's already dark skin, feeling his own cheeks flare up. "Ah, you mean that you are gay, Heath?" The Spy asked thankful that his voice didn't faulter and that his mask covered his warming cheeks. The Sniper didn't look up his eyes covered by the wide brim of his tan hat.

"I don't know, mate. I never tried it. Always though it was just the lack of chemistry and that." The Sniper replied quietly. The Spy smiled softly at just how innocent the Sniper was being. As Sniper's he had met before were all tough and kept their emotions close to their chests. All lone wolfs. Independent. This Sniper however was softer that those before him. A little more forthcoming with his feelings. Less of a lone wolf but part of the pack. Just as independent.

The Spy got up from his chair and made his way around to stand beside the hiding Sniper, crouching down next to him. The Spy tilted up the other man's hat so that he could see the warm cinnamon and dark green mix of the Sniper's eyes. The Sniper wore a look of confused sadness staring down at the floor avoiding the Spy's eyes.

"It's ok mon cher" the Spy murmured before placing a gloved hand under the Sniper's chin tilting it toward him as he leaned up and placed his lips on the Sniper's. Kissing him gently. Comforting. The Sniper froze as he felt the Spy's mouth moving against his own making his heart still.

This was the first time the Sniper had been kissed by a guy. It felt totally different from kissing a girl. The lips were still soft, but there was a rough edge to it. Foreign yet enticing. The Sniper liked this. He began to kiss the Spy back just as gently, their lips molding together moving at a slow rhythm.

Seeing as the Spy had yet pulled away, the Sniper pulled him upwards guiding him to sit in his lap straddling him. The Spy placed his hands on the back of the Sniper's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss whilst toying with the Sniper's bottom lip, kneading it apply slightly rough pressure. The action drawing a muffled moan from the sharp shooters mouth as the Spy teased it open allowing his tongue to explore.

The Sniper let his strong hands rest on the small of the Spy's back feeling him shiver in retaliation. This made the bushman to run his hands up the Spy's back as he felt the Spy's tongue, strong and experienced, trying to coax his to dance. The Spy had now pressed himself against the Sniper's strong chest, enjoying the warm earthy smell of him as he buried his hands into his soft brown hair.

The Sniper played with the hem at the back of the Spy's shirt under his dark blue jacket. The Spy was very experienced when it came to intimacy with men, but none of them had ever made him feel such a spark between in doing so. The Spy let out a shaky breath lifting his mouth from the Sniper's.

The Spy felt the blossoming heat of the Sniper's hands on the bare skin of his back running over his spine making him tingle. Then the feverish heat of the Sniper's mouth at the base of his neck. Feeling the Spy squirm in his lap and hearing his shaky exhale the Sniper continued to suck of the skin of his neck, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth causing the Spy to lean fully dependent against the Sniper.

Gently the Sniper removed his hands from under the Spy's shirt, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist as the Spy leaned up and cupped the bushman's face before dipping down to leave a trail of butterfly kisses across his jaw before settling on his lips. "How was that my petit amour?" The Spy murmured with slightly ragged breath leaning his forehead against the Sniper's.

The Sniper smiled at the masked man sat on his lap, staring at him with dark blue eyes. The smile filled with warm affection. Making the Spy smile like an idiot. "Great, David" Sniper whispered tugging softly on the man's tie. "I guess now we better head on out to my van...ya know for safety's sake" he said as the Spy began to get up from his lap gesturing the Sniper to follow, giving him a sexy smile.

"Shall we?"

Next morning, it was a well-earned day off for both RED and BLU. Time for all the team to relax and enjoy some peace before battle resumed the next day. The Sniper woke up to sunlight streaming through a gap in the thick curtains that covered the window of his caravan. The Sniper had a stinking headache. It felt like he had been hit in the head by a Heavy with a Scout's Atomizer.

The only cure that the Sniper could think of was a good old mug of strong black coffee. However as he began to get up from the warmth of his bed he realised that he was not the only occupant of his bed. Lying next to him was the BLU Spy, fast asleep. Leaning on an elbow, it took a few moments for the Sniper to remember what had happened.

The whisky. The cards. The vodka. A kiss. ..

The sex...

_Crikey!_ though the Sniper staring at the naked Spy (his mask still on of course) in his bed. The Spy murmured something in French before turning over resting his hand on the Sniper's arm.

I just has sex with the Spy!


End file.
